basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyson Chandler
Tyson Chandler' (born October 2,1982) is an American professional basketball player in the NBA at Center who currently plays for the New York Knicks. He is also a member of the United States men's national basketball team. Standing 7'1", he plays at the center position. High school Chandler attended Dominguez High School in Compton. He earned accolades from Parade Magazine and USA Today, and was selected to the McDonald's High School All-America Team. As a 6'11" freshman, he was profiled on current affairs TV program 60 Minutes. Chandler led Dominguez to a state championship before declaring as an early entry candidate in the 2001 NBA Draft. Professional career Tyson Chandler was selected 2nd overall by the Los Angeles Clippers, who immediately traded his rights to the Chicago Bulls for former NBA Rookie of the Year Award recipient Elton Brand. The Bulls intended to pair Chandler with fellow high school phenom Eddy Curry in the front court. However, while both players had stretches of success during their time with the Bulls, they rarely coincided. In Chandler's case, back problems were a recurring issue throughout his career, particularly during the 2003-04 season. His mental approach was an issue as well . During the early part of his career, Chandler feuded with Brendan Haywood of the Washington Wizards and Amare Stoudemire of the Phoenix Suns. Later, although the feuds became less frequent, Chandler struggled with foul trouble, which limited his playing time. Chandler also played a major role in the resurgent Bulls' playoff run in the 2004-05 season. Finding a role as a fourth-quarter defensive specialist, with notable game-saving blocks against stars like Paul Pierce and Carmelo Anthony, he was rewarded with a long-term deal to remain with the Chicago Bulls for the next six years, reportedly worth close to $63 million. With Curry's departure after the 2004-05 season, Chandler became the last member of the Bulls left from the Jerry Krause era. During the 2005-2006 season, Chandler's biggest impact was on defense, but he struggled with foul problems and averaged only 5.3 points per game. Due in part to his sub-par playoff performance and the Bulls' signing of four-time Defensive Player of the Year Ben Wallace in the off-season after the 2005-2006 season, Bulls GM John Paxson began to consider moving Chandler. On July 5, 2006, the Bulls and the Hornets verbally agreed to a trade that would send Chandler to the Hornets in exchange for J.R. Smith and P.J. Brown.ESPN - Bulls to deal Chandler to Hornets for Brown, Smith - NBA The deal was finalized the following week. http://www.suntimes.com/output/bulls/cst-spt-bull151.html Chandler had his best NBA season in 2006-2007 where he averaged 9.5 ppg and 12.4 rpg to go with 1.8 bpg Chandler followed that up with an even better season where he put up 11.7 points and 11.8 rebounds a game and led the league in offensive rebounding. His defense, rebounding and the ability to connect with Chris Paul on the Crescent City Connection (Name for their alleyoop pass) allowed the Hornets to claim the 2007-08 Southwest division for the first time ever with 56 wins. Chandler played well in the playoffs and defended Tim Duncan valiantly but in the end the Hornets lost a heartbreaking game 7 where Chandler limited Duncan to 5-17 shooting. Chandler was named to Team USA as the number 1 alternate to compete in the 2008 Beijing Olympics. On January 2 2009, he was suspended one game for an altercation with Joel Przybilla. New York Knicks On December 9, 2011, Chandler announced that he agreed to terms on a four year contract with the New York Knicks worth $58 million. He was officially acquired by the Knicks in a three team sign-and-trade. On Opening Day, Christmas 2011, Chandler finished with 7 points, 3 rebounds, 2 assists and 6 blocks in a 106–104 win over the Boston Celtics. Awards and honors * Gold medal with Team USA, FIBA Americas Championship 2007 Personal life Chandler and his wife, Kimberly, welcomed daughter Sacha-Marie on May 6, 2006, weighing in at 7 pounds, 14 ounces and on November 27, 2008 their second child, a boy of 6 pounds was born. He attended the same high school with Detroit Pistons forward Tayshaun Prince. Tyson and his wife have put together a charity where they are helping New Orleans families that have suffered from Hurricane Katrina. They help buying some "small things" (as Chandler said) for their homes: TVs, stoves, microwaves, refrigerators, pots, pans etc. The wives of Tyson's teammates are helping them.Welcome to My Blog in NBA Blogs in Fan Voice On November 27, 2008, Tyson and his wife had a baby. He missed the game vs the Denver Nuggets, but the New Orleans Hornets managed to win 105-101. External links * * * *Tyson Chandler Official Site Category:National Basketball Association players Category:American basketball players Category:Power Forwards Category:Oklahoma City Thunder players Category:Players drafted in 2001 Category:Former New Orleans Hornets players Category:Born in 1982 Category:Former Chicago Bulls players Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Players who wear/wore number 3 Category:Players who wear/wore number 6